Sweet Valley University meets My Little Pony Part 5
by Darren5001
Summary: Sunset Shimmer is back home: the human counterparts to Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie all have a serious talk, and Twilight Sparkle as human negotiates friendship peace with her human pals. One more party to go, human style. Sunset and Twilight then have very private 'bed scene', hope it wasn't wrong. Rated T for the bed scene, but done with class.


Sweet Valley University meets My Little Pony part 5

There was the statue of the horse at Canterlot High School, the humanized version of the palace in pony land back in Minato, Japan. The humans all came out of the gateway on the side. Unknown to them, a girl wearing a hoodie sweater watched with interest that people came out of the statue!

"You got to see a cool school, Cassie. What a palace. I see it all the time from mommy's truck," Venus said.

"I think its best Cassie that you and Bryce take Venus to her family. We need to have a talk with the human girls," Deirdre said. This was a mission that Jean Luc Picard and Kathryn Janeway would take part in. "Then you tell Denny the best you can where we were and I'll explain later."

"I want to tell those girls off," Jessica said.

"Jessica, please don't help anymore then you already have," Daisy said.

"The girls are not mean,' Regina said.

"Kind of amazing in how many times you were considered a mean girl," Deirdre said to Jessica.

"Hey, where is your coat?" Elizabeth asked Sunset.

"I left it for Twilight to remember me,' Sunset whispered. She looked at the school. She then saw a girl in a hoodie sweater looking at her. Then the girl walked off. Who was that girl just now?

Elizabeth tried to think in what to tell Sunlight. This was unpredictable in what the reaction was. How can they deal with friendship that went astray? Sunset had on a pretty skirt that Jessica would wear instantly and her pink shirt with her collar wrapped around it. Sunset looked like a clean pretty girl. What was wrong with those kids to not say anything?

"I think it's best for clarity that we should help Sunset talk to her friends as this is for girls with maturity," Jessie said. "I think myself, Ursula, Elizabeth, and Deirdre go with Sunset."

"Yeah, a crowd is not going to help," Joey said. Joey took Jessica, Daisy, and Regina with him. Ursula still had her guitar. She played it out, but nothing echoed out. Just then, the bell rang. Elizabeth, Deirdre, Jessie, and Ursula all stood with Sunset. The Canterlot students all came out and they saw Sunset and they walked right by and not even cared about her. Sunset felt sad of the setback.

"It's not who we want or seek," Deirdre said of the callous students as she'll deal with them. She already formulated an idea. She looked intently at the crowd and then marched right over.

"Wha?" Pinkie Pie the human yelped to see the big girl nearly yanking her arm.

"Hey, you quit picking on our friends you big bully!" Applejack said angrily to the taller girl picking on her pal and she won't tolerate that at all.

"You shut up and you all come with me now," Deirdre said firmly to the girls.

'Deirdre Sloan, what gives? Why are you being mean in picking on Pinkie for?" Rainbow Dash asked angrily.

Fluttershy looked over. She saw Sunset. "Everybody, it's Sunset. She came back."

"Huh?" There were camera angles of Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity in shock. Rarity wasn't as confrontational as Applejack and Rainbow Dash were.

'Huh? Sunset is OK. She came back. I bet she went to the pony world and saw Twilight," Pinkie got free of Deirdre and ran over to Sunset. Sunset hugged Pinkie.

'Sunset is alive," Rarity said as she shed tears.

"Granny is right. God is mysterious," Applejack said big. Deirdre followed the girls as they were all hugging Sunset. Then, they got a shocking surprise to see the portal activating by the horse statue and coming out of it was Q and he had…

"Twilight Sparkle! Oh wow!" Pinkie shouted with glee of the girl in her clothes

"Amazing," Jessie said in surprise. Deirdre saw Discord in his Q form with Twilight the human in her cute shirt and skirt that had her pony emblem on it that looked like British. Deirdre never asked Twilight about her emblem that was the cutie mark that all ponies had.

"Good to see you too," Twilight grunted in her human form as Pinkie gave her such a big hug.

"I missed you when you went home. I wish you can stay forever and ever with us," Pinkie said, still squeezing Twilight in her arms.

"Huh? Wait a minute, you said the portal can't open for 30 moons," Rainbow said as 30 moons was 2 years.

'Who is this man?" Fluttershy asked shyly.

"Well, on Twilight's world, I am Discord the dragon. Here, I like to be called Q. It must have something to do with the voice that this human has. Anyway, I owe it to myself to have Twilight come back and talk to you girls about violating your friendship with Sunset. You girls are about to doom the human world by throwing away that friendship," Q said.

"For Q to sound human, I'd be afraid of that," Jessie said.

"I can see why Picard and Janeway are reserved about him," Deirdre said.

"Nah, I think Q and Janeway were cool from my observation of Voyager,' Ursula said.

"I think we all need to talk about this and what happened. But I'm very disappointed that I asked you to be her friend, not drive her into suicide. That's a very mean thing to do and it hurt me very much,' Twilight said to the girls.

"Oh Twilight, we're very sorry. We honestly didn't know it would come to that. I knew something was very wrong, but I did nothing because I'm shy and timid. I'm so sorry I let you down,' Fluttershy started to cry.

"Fluttershy, it's not a case of being let down. I trusted you girls and it hurts that you wouldn't do what I asked," Twilight said. She hugged Fluttershy. "Please don't cry, Fluttershy. I know you tried."

"But we did what you asked. But I guess we didn't try hard enough," Applejack the human said sadly.

'You did not try hard enough. I know none of you are familiar with Star Trek, but each generation commanded by Kirk, Picard, and Janeway all saw to it that orders were carried out, and you girls committed the ultimate sin in disregarding what the princess asked you of," Deirdre said.

"There's no need to go Jean Luc on the girls,' Elizabeth admonished.

"Sunset, darling, we're sorry. It was wrong to not involve you or to not talk about it. I guess some of us remembered what you did, and we stupidly wanted you to see how it felt. It was dumb and stupid, and you could've died because of it," Rarity shed tears. "I'm so sorry we did that. I'm really sorry."

"We're really sorry we hurt you. I couldn't eat any of my sweets as I thought of you," Pinkie said sadly.

"Wow, Pinkie Pie not even eating her sweets? That is news!" Jessie said big.

Rainbow Dash looked at the girls. "Oh, Deirdre and Elizabeth covered our spring formal and Jessie and Ursula, you provided the entertainment. Gosh, I liked what you did in the songs."

"Gosh, Sunset, are you speechless to see us?" Pinkie asked.

'I'm trying to find my words. I just want us to be friends like it was," Sunset said.

"I come from a unique family," Jessie said. "I think they would say that friendship is something that you got to learn from." Everybody heard background music playing out.

"What? Just setting the mood here," Q said of the background from 'Full House' of Jessie's mind.

"You're really creepy reading into my mind next to taking my clothes off,' Jessie scowled at him.

"What was it you were doing to take her clothes off?" Rainbow Dash asked suspiciously to Q.

"Nothing, I swear it. It's a pony land and if you people got no magic like Twilight, you'd be naked in her world,' Q said.

"He is telling the truth, though I'm not entirely sure," Twilight said.

"I'd be embarrassed if I was naked in pony land and everybody saw me," Fluttershy sniffled.

"I don't know. It could be funny and cool. I would have a world of the ponies to walk around naked in, ooh,' Pinkie gushed and had cute visions that we can't exactly describe without turning the story into something else, but the vision of Pinkie naked and happily having her sweets is something to never forget. She would ride Pinkie Pie the cute little pony bare back, literally and have so much fun! Pinkie gushed of her happy warm thoughts.

"I think I just envisioned what she's doing and I rather do it with my Jessie,' Joey said.

"Jessie, I keep telling you that it was the pony world and it thought of us as being naked," Ursula smiled.

"Least your world got me clothes to wear," Twilight smiled.

"Anyway, for something like this, you all need a fresh start and to remember. Sunset was intent on doing things her own way and they were wrong. She neglected in learning on her world how to be a friend," Jessie said.

"I need a chance, and I want to be a friend. I do want to learn. I never became a pony on my world. I was a human,' Sunset said.

"Sunset is an example from the bible scripture that she was hungry and she was fed, I'll explain the story from Matthews chapter 25: For I was hungry and you gave me something to eat, I was thirsty and you gave me something to drink, I was a stranger and you invited me in, I needed clothes and you clothed me, I was sick and you looked after me, I was in prison and you came to visit me. Then the righteous will answer him, 'Lord, when did we see you hungry and feed you, or thirsty and give you something to drink? When did we see you a stranger and invite you in, or needing clothes and clothe you? When did we see you sick or in prison and go to visit you?' The King will reply, 'Truly I tell you, whatever you did for one of the least of these brothers and sisters of mine, you did for me.'"

"What Deirdre just said, that's what the pony world did for everybody and they didn't treat us humans any differently at all then what we would want to treat the animal in being kind. If we're told to be kind to animals, why can we not be kind to humans? Maybe that's the judgment question Q has for the humanity like us. What have we done?" Jessie said.

"I was like Sunset," Ursula stood by Sunset and smiled at her. "I was not a nice girl at all. I got to be on a TV show and I was vain and spoiled. I was written as the girl to lose. Then TV didn't want me anymore. I took up singing, but I took up a bad snobby attitude. I wanted everything like Sunset. But in doing that, not a lot of people were my friends. Just my band mates were my friends, but I wanted more, and I think Sunset wants more too with you girls. Elizabeth and Deirdre were like the ponies in giving me friendship when daddy and I really needed it when his mother got very sick, and his father was not nice in my grandpa. But thanks to friendship, we're all nice. I give friendship and it's given back," Ursula said.

"Gosh, that is so beautiful," Pinkie whispered, blowing her nose.

"I guess we've been all acting like bad ponies gone astray, I mean, us," Applejack said.

"You know, this venture reminds me back on Pony world, and I can't believe I forgot that," Twilight said.

"I think it's best we sit someplace and have a talk as I think we'd draw attention," Elizabeth said.

Sunset then remembered something as she took out the pony currency and it turned into currency.

"You know, I uh lost my job and my apartment was condemned," Sunset said.

"Really? That is not right. There's an apartment next to mine on sale,' Rarity said.

"I couldn't afford it," Sunset said.

"Yes you can. I will help pay until you get a stable job. I don't mind, really," Rarity said.

"You are so unlike Lila Fowler that I know. You are a generous girl," Elizabeth smiled.

"I like having friends over being rich, and if my money helps them, it's better to have friends," Rarity said. "I believe in generosity with my money and I would feel bad if somebody like Sunset had no roof to call her own. I want to help Sunset and it's a nice apartment, one bedroom, just for you."

"If you're having trouble with vitals, you could've asked me. My Granny would make anything you want," Applejack said.

"So would I," Pinkie grinned.

"I would've let you pet the animals as petting animals makes one feel better," Fluttershy said.

"I guess it takes something stupid to realize how dumb we all were. Let us try again, Twilight. We'll work harder," Rainbow Dash said.

"I knew you were the girls I met," Twilight said happily.

"They'll be better friends to all of us,' Sunset smiled.

"Let's get to the Max. I'll buy since I always carry my card on my guitar,' Ursula grinned of her charge card.

Soon, the group gathered in the Max restaurant owned by Valvalis formerly of Final Fantasy 4. She was the daughter to Emerald of Sailor Moon. Her waitresses were the pretty Witches 5: Kaolinite, Eudial, Mimette, Cyprine, and Ptilol. Sunset was surprised to see her friend that worked as a waitress in Amy Briar that graduated from Canterlot actually offering her a job to help with the other restaurant in La Club Cool as a waitress. Twilight and the other girls encouraged Sunset to take the job so she had a place to live in and to pay Rarity back eventually. Sunset would work under Janet Howell and Valvalis in the huge restaurant that was two restaurants in one with a big stage and dance floor of the 1970s. Pinkie loved the dance floor that lit up when she walked on it. Deirdre put Sunset and Twilight together at the head of the table. She never thought she would be a summit of peace. Elizabeth, Jessie, and Ursula sat with the other girls. Ursula let Applejack admire and play her guitar. Then Twilight finally told the story she had forgotten about how reserved she was around Trixie and when it came out that Trixie liked Starlight Glimmer to one up her, it hurt her feelings, and it hurt Twilight, and she felt very bad. Twinkle was mature in telling Starlight she can have any pony friend she wanted to on her own, and then she and Trixie pony were friends.

All the girls talked one at a time: Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy as she was timid, but eventually talkative, Pinkie when not on her sugar high, and Rainbow Dash talked. Twilight talked to the girls. Sunset talked to the girls. Then Sunset talked to Twilight.

"Oh, you make Mimette cry that you girls are not friends. Sunset is a pretty girl like Mimette and you make her sad not being her friend. Mimette was afraid she fell and died and you didn't care." The waitress said, wiping her eyes.

"Miss Mimette, we are in the process of working our problems out and we're going to be her friend," Rarity said of such a unique waitress.

"Ooh, the pony Twilight Sparkle. You came back, but how can that be? You said you can't come back for 30 moons. Did your world time shift and you can come back?"

Twilight laughed at the bubbly girl.

"No, it was me," Q said. "I got to say this era food and drink is something else. Ares was right in getting to know different eras."

"He's Discord in my world. We just had to learn about friendship and sharing. The girls are learning to be better friends," Twilight smiled.

"Yeah, we all acted like mules, and we're ready to grow up," Applejack said.

"I'm learning too that it takes patience, but I'm not going to give up,' Sunset said.

"Now that's the Sunset I know," Twilight said happily, hugging her.

'Are the band members still on vacation? Mimette was hoping you can sing."

"I'd have to call Joey to play the drums, and bring our set. I got to say that the keyboard Rarity plays was something else," Jessie said.

'Huh? Me? Play an instrument? I have been taking the music class in school now, but play in a band?" Rarity asked.

"Wow, a band? That sounds awesome. That's what we were talking about," Rainbow Dash said happily.

"Maybe Sunset can be our manager, if that's OK," Fluttershy said.

Actually, Sunset wanted to play for the band, but this was a small step for her. "I'll do it. I'll help be your manager."

"That's great,' Twilight said happily.

"You're getting a lot of opportunity now," Elizabeth smiled. "I think you're getting a better life."

"I'll tell you what, Mimette. You tell Valvalis that I'm holding a party in honor of Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer. I never had a chance to hold a party since you had to go home, Twilight," Jessie said.

"And you're sleeping at my new apartment, Twilight," Sunset smiled.

Twilight looked at her pal and smiled back. Now she and Sunset can do what they wanted to do in private. It'll make waiting for 2 years a lot better and happier for her, and then she and Sunset can exchange letters.

"Are you going to go 'Sunset calling Twilight, come in Twilight?" Ursula asked in a ghostly like voice as everybody broke out laughing.

"No, I'll just say Dear Twilight and what I learned like a human being," Sunset said between her laughs.

"Yep, you're just all normal mane human girls like me,' Twilight said.

"Since you wanted some oats in your shake last time you were here, Mimette provided them," Mimette gave Twilight her oat shake with oats in it.

"Gosh, my favorite," Twilight slurped her oat shake.

"Mimette will let Valvalis know and private the restaurants for the party." Mimete gushed.

"Wow, you must be the only girl to have two parties in one day," Deirdre smiled at Sunset.

"If that doesn't make her popular, darlings, I don't know what will,' Ursula teased as everybody laughed.

By nightfall, it was another party being set up as Mimette put up the big sign saying closed for private party. Rarity brought Sunset a nice dress for her to put on. Applejack actually gave Sunset a cowgirl hat for her to wear as she'd look cool and a pair of her boots that Sunset adored. Applejack actually said Sunset could have them! Fluttershy used her money and got Sunset a new leather coat as she liked her leather coat. The back of the coat actually had a picture of Fonzi with his thumb up. Of course Sunset had long hair though, and she never was one to pin it. Pinkie provided a cupcake with a cute picture of Sunset on the decoration.

"It was an old picture of you, before you let popularity go to you," Pinkie grinned.

Sunset smiled of her old picture.

"I got to say it's more crowded then the pony world," Ursula said of the big audience.

"Least we got foot space. We practically couldn't move too much without inadvertently kicking something,' Jessie said.

"You look very nice," Deirdre smiled.

"Fluttershy bought me the coat. She liked it. But I do have other coats," Sunset said.

Twilight came into the room. 'I got this access card so I can come into the room. What is that?"

"Oh it gives fans special permission to come in our dressing room. You have on nice clothes," Ursula smiled.

"It's just simple dress attire. I can never figure out how and why I got this when I came in, while in my world, well, you were naked and not even ponies," Twilight said.

"I figure we were of the non magical like you are so maybe your world couldn't see us as ponies. It is unique that the vulnerability Sunset had kept her human," Deirdre said.

"I'm glad to have a second chance," Sunset said.

"Well, it took a lot of asking around, but here you go," Deirdre presented a guitar case. "The sponsor tonight in Jerrica Benton tracked down your guitar you sold, found the buyer, and presented the buyer money to buy your guitar back. You never have to sell something you love. It was odd those, those people in the store according to Jerrica when I picked up the guitar were named 'Flim and Flam."

Twilight stood by Sunset as she took the guitar case with shaky hands. Sunset opened the case and saw it was her guitar. It had the emblem of the sun on it.

"Gosh, Deirdre Sloan, you found my guitar. Thank you very much. I can resume my practicing. I am getting good."

'Good enough to play with us?" Jessie smiled. "Myself and Ursula don't have enough for a band. We need one more guitarist while I take the keyboard."

"So that's why you put me in here and had me put on the dress," Sunset said.

'Ooh, are you going to play and sing? I like to sing too. You should've told me you like to sing. I love to play my drums," Pinkie said eagerly.

"Maybe instead of doing the asking in a friendship, one should tell about themselves," Jessie smiled. "I got to say, Pinkie, you and the pony version make good sweets."

"Thank you,' Pinkie smiled.

"The crowd is getting excited and it's about time for the intro soon. Hey there Twilight, hi Pinkie,' Joey said. "Twilight, tell Celestia thanks for the outfit, and I got the human version here. How ironic she was my principal when I was growing up."

"Joey, you're one of the lucky ones in the Bay Area," Jessie smiled.

'But thankfully, Celestia the human got out of the Bay Area as that is really toxic and getting worse in the politics. That's why we live here in Japan," Deirdre said.

'Sounds like they need a lot of friendship,' Twilight said.

"For the Bay Area, Twilight, it's been sinking into the dark side for years and refuses to repent. It's like a bad biblical city come to life literally. Sunset has better hope then they ever would," Jessie said.

"Take your seats for the show," Joey said. Twilight carried the envelope from Celestia and made out the principal seated with her sister Luna and they had…Cadence? Twilight was unprepared to see Cadence as a human. She looked nice with the two women.

"Twilight, I thought you had to go home for two years," Principal Celestia was surprised.

"This is Twilight, Cadence."

"What a coincidence. I got an adoring student in my Crystal Prep school that's just like you, but she wears glasses," Cadence said to Twilight.

"Really?" Twilight asked. It was just as the vision foretold from Celestia. "Well, you are aware of where I come from as I believe in being honest, no secrets, not without a reason, but I didn't want you all to think that I didn't like it here or anything."

"That's why we invited Cadence to talk about your pony world. She's been telling us that everybody in her school is learning about My Little Pony and we were thinking of including it in our school and social studies on what would happen if a pony came to our world and if we came to theirs. We got the full season series on DVD," Luna smiled.

"Gosh, that's interesting that my world is on TV and on a DVD," Twilight said. "And also toys. Well, uh, where I live, ma'am, we have a very wise ruler that has your name. She wrote to you."

"It's probably to thank us for letting you come to our school," Celestia said. She opened the envelope and she, Luna, and Cadence all gasped to see a picture of themselves as ponies! There was a letter written out with royalty and with such beautiful penmanship like from a quill!

Dear Principal Celestia and Luna

Thank you for being a fine ruler…principal of your school. We are majestic alicorns, and what goes on in your world, I sense is a reflection of our world as ponies and humans may be more common then I thought. There is life outside of your Earth.

Along with ruler ship, I am also a teacher. Before Twilight, there was Sunset. She had little patience of being taught and eventually went to your world. Sunset Shimmer had her own goals and it compelled her to ignore the friendship I tried to teach her. When Sunset left, I then taught Twilight friendship.

What Twilight has told me is a very unselfish gesture. We of the pony world as you humans would call it would like you to try and be Sunset's friend. You and your sister should be Sunset's friend. She has more then redeemed herself and is sorry of her regretful actions. She wants to learn friendship, and I am decreeing that she be our ambassador in your world and to give us information about the humans as Twilight left her a journal that communicates into our world from yours. In time if there is positive friendship, maybe our world can open into yours.

I ask from one wise ruler to you the principal to be there for Sunset and the other girls: Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie. I sense the girls that Twilight met are very special, but because Twilight must be here, it's up to Sunset to have them find the ability hidden. I gave Sunset a vision of what can happen if she is not on your world, and it's up to you to make sure she stays positive as your world and my world could be in danger if things in the future come to be. I can not disclose the events, but it's up to Sunset and the girls to protect your world and mine. Make sure they all know friendship is very special and to be there for the girls.

IN time when Sunset can accomplish the goals, she can come back to Equestria.

Princess Celestia and Luna

"This is a lot for me to take and digest, but tell your princess I will obey and try my best," Celestia said to Twilight. Twilight smiled back.

'Do you have a dog on your world?" Cadence asked.

"Nay, just a dragon. Oh, I got to remember to ask Fluttershy about the Dinovite treats to take back for him," Twilight said as she left the women.

"Next time I see a commercial on M and Ms about Santa Claus existing, I'm going to start seeing ponies that look like us and talk like us in some world like this," Cadence said.

"Dears, I see that all the time when Applejack plays with her pony dolls. She always sees herself as Applejack the pony of that world with Twilight the princess pony," Granny Smith the school's cook beamed.

"The school year is going to be interesting with the Friendship games by next year," Celestial said.

"I hope this is not the last year for Camp Evergreen in a couple of weeks," Luna said of the camp maybe closing!

Twilight took a seat by her friends that were pointing out the 'celebrities' that came in. Twilight saw Ursula's family in 'Stingers' as the fans chanted. To the girls delight, they were coming over to their table! Twilight had a big shy blush of the suave muscular man.

"You must be the pony version of Twilight Sparkle. Ursula took some pictures of you being quite a dancer as only a pony can be limber to pull moves like that off,' Riot smiled.

"You sure danced funny, but it was fun," Pinkie grinned of the way Twilight danced in her dress.

"You believe your daughter that she saw my land?" Twilight nearly whispered.

"I am very sure there is life out there. We met it in Star Trek Voyager recently and we are meeting you, a pony that's a human in our world," Minx smiled.

"We are the Stingers. I am Riot, this is my wife Minx and our friend Rapture. We were asked to see Sunset Shimmer."

"You're not going to sign Sunset Shimmer. I am Jerrica Benton, CEO Starlight Music. You must be Twilight that's a pony in her land."

"Oh Jerrica, we can share with Riot. I'm Kimber Benton."

Twilight smiled to meet the Stingers and Jem and her band after Jerrica showed her the ability she had. Finally, it was time for the opening number. Twilight then saw Discord in his Q form actually wearing a suit. He sat down to observe the music.

"It's about to start. I can't wait anymore!" Rarity said happily. Everybody was cheering. Twilight saw such small material in the dress Valvalis had on.

"HI, want candy? My name is Liliya Redd, and Pinkie, there's a limit in the candy you buy as I've been told about you," the candy girl said sweetly as she was about 10 years old holding her candy attire. She was a red cat and pet for Valvalis, but she liked being a little girl more and more and she loved her candy attire.

"OK, I'll take these 2," Pinkie picked out the candy she wanted.

"I didn't quite bring the money you got," Twilight said humbly.

'Here, it's on me. You pay me back if we ever get back to your land," Deirdre smiled as she knelt down and gave Liliya money. Twilight picked out her candy and smiled at Deirdre. "Get ready Twilight for the human version of pony party."

"You're going to like the party. It's a real hoot nanny," Applejack said happily.

"That's why I love the summer, darlings. More time to see a party here in this diner,' Rarity said.

Twilight fixed her dress as she sat with her pals in eager excitement of the party. Then she saw her pal Elizabeth setting up a camera.

'You show the ponies how the humans party,' Jessica said with a big wink.

"I'll give you the chip by tomorrow and you play it,' Elizabeth said. "I love to tape Deirdre and her band."

Twilight saw Daisy and Regina coming in with dashing boys in Masato and Bruce as they were called.

Valvalis looked at the fans. Sunset stood with Jessie and waited to come out. They got the first song. Sunset saw Twilight as she now sat on the special chair. Twilight saw her pal and waved. Sunset waved back. Sunset had the fake crown on top of the hat Applejack gave her. Valvalis waited for the crowd to make noise as she believed in a noisy crowd of patrons that were excited. Twilight joined the fans in making noise.

"We have a special guest making her live debut performance and I hope the promoters we invited in Riot and Jerrica like what they see. Here they are, Jessie Cassopolis and making her debut, Sunset Shimmer!" Valvalis said as the crowd was cheering. Sunset gave a gush. Were they cheering for her? She saw Twilight stamping her feet eagerly and she turned to the crowd and waved her hands up and down. Cassie and Bryce told Denny to look and Denny saw Twilight Sparkle the teenaged girl leading the crowd with the other girls to give Sunset Shimmer a rousing hand as Joey banged the drum sticks and played the drums and Deirdre played the guitar with Ursula. Jessie stepped to the keyboard and Sunset joined Deirdre and Ursula for the song! Q observed in how excited the crowd seemed to be about music. Twilight and the girls were doing the pony dance. There was DJ Pon 3 human cranking out the sounds as this was a far out song! The girls laughed to see a man in Happy Gillmore doing the bull ride in running around on his golf club. Riot and Jerrica watched Sunset playing with the other girls on her guitar. Another girl whipped out her camera as it was Applejack's little sister Apple Bloom that was a human girl that wrote for the Ponies at her junior high school to film the band entertainment, and she saw Sunset Shimmer. But Sunset was getting cheers and not boos and she looked pretty. Could it be that Sunset has changed for the better? Did she deserve a 2nd chance? Then she saw her big sister Applejack doing a unique sensational dance known as 'the pony dance' with this funny man on a golf club doing the 'bull run' in this Happy Gillmore. Apple Bloom cheered of the music coming up with Sunset playing! Joey Glad hit the drums, Deirdre, Ursula, and Sunset got into it on the guitar, and Jessie played the keyboard as this was it! Twilight and the human girls were doing the pony dance on the floor and getting into the hot song! Jessica got down with Big McIntosh, Elizabeth danced with her Tom, Daisy was with Masato Michiru pointing out to Twilight Human for Daisy's spider sense already saw it was Twilight. Twilight waved to her pals as she got into it, and Regina was with Bruce Patman as she did the pony dance. Apple Bloom filmed and danced. Q danced over by Trixie the human that looked really cute as a human being. Trixie smiled at the man dancing by her and got into it with her cute slinky body. Trixie got down to the hot song and so did Q.

Youngblood

Ursula, Deirdre, and Sunset Shimmer

From Jem and the Holograms 2015 movie

[Verse 1: Ursula Llewellyn ]  
Who's got the heart of a hunter?  
Pounding like thunder  
Prowling the night  
Hot like an Indian summer  
Beat of a drummer  
Coming alive

[Pre-Chorus 1: Ursula]  
If you got game, boy, you can pass go  
We can go fast or we can go slow  
We can get high or we can get low  
No, there ain't no rules tonight

[Chorus: All]  
If you got young blood, live to party  
Red-hot, feeling naughty  
Get loose, go grab somebody (Twilight dances with Shining Armor and Cadence)  
(Woah-oh-oh, oh-Woah)  
If you got young blood, this is our time  
Hands up, touch the skyline  
Tonight, yeah, I'ma get mine  
(Woah-oh-oh, oh-Woah)

[Refrain: All]  
If you got young blood, blood, blood, blood  
Young blood, blood, blood  
If you got young blood, blood, blood, blood  
Young blood, blood, blood, blood (Woah-oh-oh, oh-Woah)

[Verse 2: Deirdre Sloan]  
Who's got the eye of the tiger?  
If you a fighter  
If you got soul  
Who wants to walk on the wire?  
Dance in the fire  
Never get old

[Pre-Chorus 2: Deirdre]  
If you got game, boy, you can pass go  
We can go fast or we can go slow  
We can get high or we can get low  
We can love like fools tonight

(Twilight and her pals dance real close and shake their bodies. Applejack put her hat on Twilight's head. Rainbow Dash showed off 'Footloose' from her father that was a dancer.)

[Chorus: All]  
If you got young blood, live to party  
Red-hot, feeling naughty  
Get loose, go grab somebody  
(Woah-oh-oh, oh-Woah)

Then all of a sudden, there was a big zap as the music died. Twilight looked over and saw Q feigning innocence and whistling and she saw Trixie the human trying to look innocent too as she gave a little wave and pointed her thumb at Q.

"What in the world happened?" Joey asked.

"Discord," Jessie seethed that he would be the type to pull the same trick twice!

"What time is the ugly troll showing up?" Ursula asked.

"Sunset Shimmer, we need you,' Deirdre spoke up. Sunset looked at her, and then saw Discord in his Q guise. Sunset knew what to do.

"Everyone, please," Sunset said. Twilight climbed on the stage.

"Everybody, let's keep this going, please. Can everybody light up their….phones so we can see the stage?" Twilight asked slowly as Ursula whipped out her phone to show Twilight not to say 'horns' for humans had no horns. Ursula loved her phone. "Listen to my friend Sunset." Twilight did a little curtsy and was helped off by Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

Sunset smiled. "OK every…body. Give me a beat. Clap her hands and stamp your feet, like this," Sunset clapped and stamped her boot.

'Come on everybody,' Applejack said, and then made out her little sister standing on a chair and clapping and stamping her feet. Jessica let Big McIntosh put her on his strong shoulders as she told the crowd to clap. Pinkie Pie was on the stage hitting the drum with a drumstick in sequence.

"That's it little lady, you want to play too?" Joey smiled. Jessie brought over a chair. Pinkie Pie gushed as she fixed her dress and sat down and hit the drum with Joey.

[Chorus: All:]  
If you got young blood, live to party  
Red-hot, feeling naughty  
Get loose, go grab somebody  
(Woah-oh-oh, oh-Woah)  
If you got young blood, this is our time  
Hands up, touch the skyline  
Tonight, yeah, I'ma get mine  
(Woah-oh-oh, oh-Woah)

[Outro: Sunset Shimmer, Twilight and friends, Deirdre, Jessie, Joey, and Ursula, Elizabeth, Tom, Jessica, Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom, and crowd,

Young blood, blood, blood, blood  
Young blood, blood, blood, blood (Woah-oh-oh, oh-Woah)  
If you got young blood, blood, blood, blood  
Young blood, blood, blood  
If you got young blood, blood, blood, blood  
Woah-oh-oh, oh-Woah

"Ooh, Woah-oh-oh, oh-Woah," Pinkie sang out though the song was over. Sunset laughed as she played her guitar as the power was restored. "Ooh, Woah-oh-oh, oh-Woah,"

"Don't stop singing the music," Jessie sang out as she stood up and clapped and sang and the entire crowd sang again.

"I want to see you smile, I want to hear you…." Ursula sang out and held the microphone.

"Ooh, Woah-oh-oh, oh-Woah

'Come on everybody, sing, sing," Trixie actually said as Apple Bloom bobbed her body to the cool song.

If you got young blood, blood, blood, blood  
Young blood, blood, blood, blood  
Young blood, blood, blood, blood (Woah-oh-oh, oh-Woah)  
If you got young blood, blood, blood, blood  
Young blood, blood, blood  
If you got young blood, blood, blood, blood  
Woah-oh-oh, oh-Woah

The power came back on.

"All right, this is my song, but I rewrote it in honor of…the ponies," Jessie smiled and pointed over to Twilight that gushed. Sunset winked and played her guitar.

"It's called Dance like a pony from my Walk like an Egyptian song. We love Twilight our pony pal," Ursula called out.

'Pony time!" Applejack shouted. Pinkie Pie played the drums with Joey as this was fun! Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy were up with Twilight doing the pony dance. Tom had to learn to do the pony dance along with Bruce, Masato, and Denny. Big McIntosh did the dance easy with Jessica for his sister Applejack always did 'pony dance.' Apple Bloom hadn't seen anything this exciting when she filmed the Cha-Cha slide a few years ago!

Dance like a pony

Sunset, Jessie, and Ursula

From Bangles Walk like an Egyptian

Jessie:

All the old paintings on the ponies,  
They do the sand dance,  
Don't you know?

If they move too quick

(Oh way oh!)  
They're falling down like a domino.

All the bazaar men by the Nile,  
They got the money on a bet.

Gold crocodiles (Oh way oh!) they snap their teeth  
On your cigarette.

Foreign types with their hookah pipes say

Way oh, way oh, all the way, oh way oh!  
Dance like a pony 

(DJ Pon 3 showed off pony party and pony jamboree as Twilight wondered how did they get all that? Then she remembered DVDs. They must come from DVDs.)

Ursula:  
The blond waitresses take their trays  
They spin around and they cross the floor;  
They got the moves.

(Oh way oh!)  
You drop your drink then they bring you more.

All the school kids so sick of books,  
They like the punk and the metal band.  
When the buzzer rings,

(Oh way oh!)  
They're dancing to the pony.

All the kids in the marketplace say:

Way oh, way oh, all the way, oh way oh!  
Dance like a pony.

Sunset got into it on the bridge as she, Deirdre, and Ursula rocked it on the guitar. Twilight did her version of 'Footloose' in doing the funky pony dance on the floor. The girls all laughed and not cared of being in dresses as they did the pony dance on the floor with Twilight. Q couldn't believe such a phenomenon, but when he saw Trixie getting into it, well nobody will talk about it in 2378, right? Q got into it as a human should. Apple Bloom put down her camera and was glad she wore pants as she did the pony dance too. Cassie and Bryce did the pony dance too and laughed as Venus and Kochi got Katarina and Allen to do the pony dance too.

Deirdre whistled a few chords, and whistled better then the Robin if she did say so, so take that Teen Titans Go. 

Sunset leaned into the mic and started to sing to Twilight's delight:

Slide your feet up the street  
Bend your back  
Shift your arm and then you pull it back.

Life's hard you know

(Oh way oh!)  
So strike a pose on a Cadillac.

If you want to find all the cops  
They're hanging out in the donut shop.  
They sing and dance

(Oh way oh!)  
Spin the clubs cruise down the block.

All the Japanese with their yen  
The party boys call the Kremlin  
And the Chinese know

(Oh way oh!)  
They walk the line like the pony don't you know?

All the cops in the donut shop say:

Way oh, way oh, all the way, oh way oh!

Dance like a pony

Dance like a pony

Ursula already had her song cued up as it was the one and only:

Safety Dance (4 minutes)

Ursula, Sunset, and Twilight

From Men without hats

Sunset played the guitar as Deirdre clapped her hands and she let Twilight on the stage. Twilight was shown to clap and stamp on the stage with Deirdre. Twilight looked over the paper of what to say on cue.

Sunset:

Ss-ah-ff-ee-tt-yy  
Safety-dance! 

(Jessie played the keyboard, Sunset played her guitar, Deirdre clapped her hands as Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rainbow Dash all got up and started to clap and stamp to the song. Kaolinite, Eudial, Mimette, Cyprine, and her sister Ptilol stood by the 5 girls and clapped and stamped too. Q found himself getting up and clapping and dancing to the song with the other patrons. Trixie the human girl found something liking about Q and danced by him and spun around.)

Ursula:  
Ah we can dance if we want to, we can leave your friends behind  
Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance  
Well they're no friends of mine  
I say, we can go where we want to, A place where they will never find  
And we can act like we come from out of this world  
Leave the real one far behind,  
And we can dance 

Jessie kicked it up a notch with Ursula on guitar, Joey on drums, and Deirdre clapping her hands. Elizabeth clapped her hands and danced with Tom Watts that still couldn't get over what he was seeing. But if that was a pony of Twilight, she moved and danced with elegance on the stage with Sunset that was also a pony, but was a human being, and the 5 girls leading in dance were like ponies, but they were really humans. Yes, it was another day in Sweet Valley, along with Q was really Discord that took them to Equestria in the pony world. Tom had to stop taking vacations and leaving Elizabeth alone! Then Tom was shocked along with Elizabeth as sure enough, Jessica had hooked up with Applejack's big brother Big McIntosh and danced with the humbled boy.

We can dance if we want to, we can leave your friends behind  
Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance  
Well they're are no friends of mine  
I say, we can go where we want to a place where they will never find  
And we can act like we come from out of this world  
Leave the real one far behind  
And we can dance.

Dansez!

Ah we can go when we want to the night is young and so am I  
And we can dress real neat from our hats to our feet  
And surprise 'em with the victory cry

I Say we can act if want to if we don't nobody will  
And you can act real rude and totally removed  
And I can act like an imbecile  
I say we can dance, we can dance everything out control  
We can dance, we can dance we're doing it wall to wall  
We can dance, we can dance everybody look at your hands  
We can dance, we can dance everybody takin' the chance  
Safety dance  
Oh well the safety dance  
Ah yes the safety dance 

Twilight moved her body to the song and then spelled out in her singing voice that echoed thanks to DJ Pon 3 giving her a thumb up like maybe she knew her:  
Ss-aa-ff-ee-tt-yy  
Safety-Dance 

Ursula:  
We can dance if we want to, we've got all your life and mine  
As long as we abuse it, never gonna lose it  
Everything'll work out right  
I say, we can dance if we want to we can leave your friends behind  
Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance  
Well they're are no friends of mine

I say we can dance, we can dance everything out control  
We can dance, we can dance we're doing it wall to wall  
We can dance, we can dance everybody look at your hands  
We can dance, we can dance everybody's takin' the chance

Oh Well the safety dance  
Ah yes the safety dance  
Oh well the safety dance  
Oh well the safety dance  
Oh yes the safety dance  
Oh the safety dance yeah  
Oh it's the safety dance

It's the safety dance  
Well it's the safety dance  
Oh it's the safety dance  
Oh it's the safety dance  
Oh it's the safety dance  
Oh it's the safety dance

IT was late in the night. It was a fun night to see Sunset being loved and Twilight was also loved in either song or dance. She still wondered why people wanted 'autographs', but she signed them after learning to write her name and not try to leave a hand print and posed for pictures with Sunset and the other girls. The other girls had told Twilight ever since she had come that they got more popular because of her and wanted these autographs and pictures. Some even wanted Sunset's autograph and posed for a picture too. Twilight walked with Sunset to the home she will sleep in. Sunset already liked her new apartment and will work hard to make payments. She had one bedroom and liked that very much as she looked at Twilight. Twilight smiled at Sunset. The girls wanted to do things but it was very new for both of them.

"Is there anything special humans do? I mean how they live and such?" Twilight asked.

"Well, humans have to work to live and they need money. They need more money then what it is in Equestria and Ponyville," Sunset said.

"Is the human food different?" Twilight asked. "I mean, I did eat, but how is it different?"

Sunset sat with Twilight and answered the questions best she could about what she did after school, how rough it was to not have family as she didn't want to live with other kids for boys did rumored bad things to girls like her. Twilight didn't like stories like that. Sunset showed her the different clothes she wore: clothes for school, clothes for her waitressing job, and her place for her guitar. Sunset showed Twilight has to use the computer and for fun, the girls discovered somebody drew a picture of them as best pals.

"It makes me happy, but sad. It's only a picture," Sunset said.

"Not to me. We're best pals," Twilight smiled. "You're my best pal, Sunset. You'll help the humans. I'll help the ponies. Someday, our world will be together."

Sunset looked at Twilight lovingly. "I'm glad you're human on my world. I love you,' she nearly whispered.

Twilight hugged her. The girls looked at each other. Their hearts were happy. They felt warm.

"Is it OK for friends to kiss, if you're into kissing, Twilight?" Sunset whispered with a blush.

"Well, I've kissed Cadence's baby, that's my foal sitter that married my big brother. I kissed Trixie, the pony now, when she felt hurt and I felt sorry for her. I kissed Rainbow Dash. Hmm, why is that picture saying I kissed Flash Sentry?"

"Oh, well, people make up things from what they see, or assume, and they draw it from their minds or something,' Sunset said.

"I love you too, Sunset. You are my best friend. I'm glad I came into your world and I healed you. I can never in my heart ever believe that any pony can ever go bad or totally turn away. Not even Queen Chrysalis despite her hating our people. I think as my power grows more and more, so does my sense. You are good, Sunset Shimmer," Twilight was hugging her close. She felt her body touching hers and it felt nice. She could feel Sunset's heart beating onto hers. Her chest felt Sunset's chest and it was special when girl humans hugged. "If you want to, Sunset, and you kind of do private things, tell me what it's like. Tell me everything."

"Everything?" Sunset whispered.

"Everything. I want to learn so much about humans."

"Twilight, I think I'm going to kiss you."

"What's holding you? Let's see what it's like, please."

Sunset felt her eyes shine with tears as she gently stroked Twilight's hair. Twilight actually put her lips on the tears that fell out of Sunset.

"I'm sorry I was bad,' Sunset kissed her on the lips.

"It's OK. I wasn't a perfect pony either," Twilight assured her as she kissed her. Over and over, the girls kissed each other on the lips. They hugged and stroked their bodies. Their dresses were touching very tightly—Sunset's skirt and Twilight's dress.

"How? You were so good, how were you not a good pony?" Sunset asked in surprise as the girls kissed each other.

"Well, I got mad at Shining Armor for not telling me about his marriage properly. At first, I got mad at Cadence for forgetting who we ever were as BFF until I found out the real Cadence was kidnapped and the faker Queen Chrysalis brainwashed my poor brother, and nearly turned my own friends and Celestia against me," Twilight's human eyes shined with tears to Sunset's surprise of how emotional Twilight was to tell a story like that about her poor brother being manipulated. "As much as I got mad at situations, I didn't fall into the bad path for I remembered the teaching Celestia taught."

"I wish I understood," Sunset said.

'You do now," Twilight said. "You should focus on a new future, not the past. The girls love you. I love you. I'm always a book away."

"Twilight, does your dress feel a little moist? I think my pussy got wet and I think my skirt is wet. When girls are like this, well, their clit kind of erects and moistures comes out," Sunset whispered.

"I do feel wet," Twilight smiled. "Now show me what else humans do, hmm?"

"After a day like this, I take a shower," Sunset whispered.

"I had to learn about that one," Twilight said. "I mean, you know as a pony, but don't know as a human."

"A shower is even more fun if a friend joined her," Sunset sighed.

"You took a shower on my world. I'll take one in yours, with you," Twilight smiled. The girls stood up and grinned in excitement that they'll take off the clothes they had to wear.

Sunset took off her jacket and hung it nicely. She and Twilight went into the bathroom.

"I remember fairly well about the bathroom," Twilight said.

"There's clearly no toilets when you're a pony," Sunset said as Twilight laughed. "So, you understand the type of shelter humans live?"

"It is a little different depending on the size, but yeah, I understand about living room, kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom. Humans need those 4 things. Humans like to watch TV, or get on computer."

"Now comes the fun part," Sunset smiled. Twilight grinned as she and Sunset took their shirts off.

"How come some girls wear this cover over their breasts?" Twilight asked. Sunset stood by Twilight showing her breasts too.

"Some women wear a bra. I don't care for it, or panties," Sunset took her skirt off and Twilight, she saw it again. She saw that clean wonderful pubis on her pal that was moist. "I'm a free pony."

"Free," Twilight felt those feelings again seeing her Sunset fully nude and showing that nice warm bare pussy again with no 'pubic hair' as it was called. How girls shaved that pretty part made Twilight think warm happy things about Sunset the pretty girl. She looked at Sunset lifting her legs to get out of her skirt. She smiled at Twilight's reaction. 'Can I slide yours off, pretty Twilight?"

Twilight nodded in awe as Sunset slowly slid her skirt down. "Gosh, you never thought of panties at all."

"I don't even know what panties are for girls," Twilight sighed. She saw her naked body. She smiled to be doing this with Sunset as it made her happy now to be naked by her. She didn't feel so shy about it anymore. Maybe it was being with a pal. Sunset had a pretty golden body it seemed as she was pure and clean.

'Sunset, let me look at it,' Twilight begged. Sunset stood by her dresser and smiled as Twilight looked at her naked womanly butt. "No tail."

"Nope,' Sunset smiled. "Do you like my butt? I like your butt very much, Twilight. You got a perfect little butt. I mean, the butt region on girls varies and it looks nice."

Twilight saw Sunset picking up some circular object and she heard a sound from it.

"Let me clean it, Twilight. If you don't want me to, I won't. This is a special shaver as girls call it. It shaves their body hair from their arms, their legs, and their pubis if they desire. Believe me,' Sunset ran the shaver in front of Twilight right on her bare crotch that felt nice. Sunset loved her shaver as she used it for massaging so to speak in her bed. She saw a slight panted expression on Twilight as she obviously liked what Sunset was doing to clean herself and teasingly ran the shaver on her entire body and giggled as she put it on her breasts.

Twilight looked down and saw the pubic hair on the genitals. She saw how Sunset stood and how clean her pussy was nice and bare with the slit. Twilight felt her mouth watering of such a nice pretty body as Sunset ran the razor on her genitals again. She looked at her pubic hair again and she wanted Sunset to take it off of her so she can see what she looked like. "Clean it."

She ran the razor on Twilight. Twilight giggled as it tickled. It was hard to not stand still, and it made her happy. Sunset was happy too as it was fun. She playfully rubbed the shaver on Twilight as she was laughing with glee. Twilight laughed as this was fun. Sunset slowly saw Twilight's slit and it was beautiful. Sunset touched at her bare pussy and felt her perturbing erection already from seeing her sweet beautiful friend as a human. After shaving her pussy, she lathered it. Twilight read off the canister of shaving cream that was for girls as it was made to shave the girl's 'bikini' regions.

"What's a bikini?" Twilight asked.

"It's a fun unique small article of a bathing suit that barely covers everything for the girls," Sunset drew the outline around her crotch of how much a bikini covered, which was barely. "Boys like that. I wear them all the time," Sunset smiled. "I'll put a picture of me in the bikini when I write to you."

"I'd like that," Twilight sighed.

"Do the ponies ever wear clothes, or some do? How come?" Sunset asked.

"Well, they're good for formal, or a wedding. Ponies to me need change sometimes. I'm OK either way as a pony to wear clothes or not, but I guess humans can't have that choice,' Twilight said.

"Well, I watched this old movie about a mermaid that came to life and she didn't know about clothes and in walking naked, well, the police didn't like that," Sunset smiled.

"This looks like such fun for girls," Twilight sighed as she felt very clean as a human being now. She felt clean as Sunset.

'Clean and smooth," Sunset shaved Twilight's genitals. Then she shaved underneath. She rubbed a wet washcloth on her.

'Clean yours for me. Show me what you do," Twilight sighed, holding Sunset's hand that had the washcloth on her nice clean pubis as it was called. "Please show me."

"I'm naked," Sunset sighed. "I get naked and I get in my tub."

Twilight watched her pal get in the tub. "Can I get in it too?"

"Sure,' Sunset smiled. Twilight looked just perfect now. Twilight sat and watched Sunset and liked how she kept it clean. Sunset lathered her pussy and showed Twilight how she shaved. The girls looked at each other. They held hands. Twilight liked how Sunset turned and showed off her unique naked butt with no tail. Sunset smiled as she felt Twilight actually touching her butt, and she nuzzled her pussy on it.

"Twilight, there's something else girls do in the shower that's very nice. But if I do it, I won't be able to stop. You got to be sure."

The moment Twilight nodded, Sunset turned. She put her pussy on Twilight. What Sunset did next was humping her. It excited Twilight as she learned and started to hump her back. This was the best thing ever to learn with Sunset as this was warm and fun and it made her so happy.

'Ooh, good learner,' Sunset sighed as she put her hand on her friend's cute butt and humped her.

"Oh, the feelings, oh, ooh,' Twilight panted. Sunset turned on the shower as the girls had wet hair and were feverishly humping each other as the water got steamy, and the girls felt something wonderful. Twilight looked down after the girls stopped and saw filmy like material. She ran her finger on it.

"That's either yours, or mine," Sunset sighed, also showing filmy material. "When you do a good job, you get this."

Twilight was kissed, hugged, her hair was played with, then Sunset kissed at her human body and squatted in her shower. Sunset looked at Twilight's cute bare pussy covered in her own masturbation that appeased Sunset to see that her friend shared her feelings. Twilight nearly pulled her hair and pressed her body on the glass as it was so nice as she lifted up her leg that exposed more of her for Sunset as she steadied her pal and dug in with her tongue at the yummy regions. Twilight was her best pal. Sunset will wait for her and do it with her in 2 years. Twilight had what Sunset said as 'another orgasm', and then Twilight got Sunset back and learned such things that only humans should ever do and not ponies. Twilight knew for sure that she'd rather do this sort of thing with Sunset and as a human. Then Sunset had another orgasm in the shower as she held her breasts. Twilight freed her hands and kissed at her breasts. Then the girls got out of the shower after washing the sticky material off their bodies and were happy. It was such fun.

'Did you want to sleep naked with me?" Sunset smiled.

"What do you usually sleep in?" Twilight asked.

"Pajamas usually," Sunset said.

"I like this more,' Twilight smiled.

"Me too,' Sunset got in her bed. Twilight got in bed next to her. The girls lied in bed.

'Next time I come back, can we do it again?" Twilight smiled.

"I'd only want to do it with you. Of course we could," Sunset smiled. The girls hugged each other in bed and felt warm. They wound up doing it again in the bed and fell asleep happy as it was fun. Then the girls got up, eagerly had sex in the shower, cleaned their bodies, did it one more time in the bed just to take another shower, and then they put their clothes on. Sunset cooked basic meals in a breakfast of bacon, eggs, and waffle that Twilight ate and actually enjoyed it.

"I wish you could stay," Sunset said.

'I know," Twilight said. "You could you know come back."

"Remember the visions Celestia showed? I have to face them. But maybe after I face what she said I'm going to face, maybe I can come home,' Sunset said.

"I wish I met you earlier and understood. I hate to think," Twilight hugged her again.

"If we keep hugging each other, we might have sex again," Sunset smiled.

"I love to hug you,' Twilight said. The girls hugged each other in their dresses.

"Come back in 2 years," Sunset said to her.

"I will on the 30th moon,' Twilight promised.

"I love you so very much. I wish I knew what made me do what I did. It's like, I don't know. Some lady promoter, I don't know her name, she wanted me to sing with these 4 trashy like girls, but I didn't feel right them, and this one girl was like a show stealer, never share the spotlight with me."

"Well, I'm glad I got you back."

"I guess we better get to Discord. The girls will meet us," Sunset said.

Twilight nodded as it was time to go home. "Maybe in two years, I can bring you home, for good."

"I would like that," Sunset told her. She got her purse and her keys. Twilight walked out with her. The girls smiled and held each other.

"You know that show we watched on your TV this 'Me TV' about Mary Richards making it on her own. I think you can make it on your own," Twilight smiled.

"Well, she had friends and so will I,' Sunset said happily. The girls walked to the school.

The next day was a gathering. Q stood by the portal at the school that only Twilight and him can go through in being the beings of magic and all that. Each girl promised Twilight to be good to Sunset. Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rainbow Dash all hugged Twilight and Sunset. Each girl in Deirdre, Jessie, Elizabeth, and Ursula all vowed that somebody will check on Sunset and to spend time with her. The girls promised to protect Sunset's reputation.

'I promise to learn about my friendship," Sunset said.

'I hope I am there when the power comes to you," Twilight said.

'I hope you wear that dress again. I liked what you didn't have on," Sunset whispered. Twilight smiled and just winked at her.

"I like your attire too," Twilight smiled. Sunset wore a cool skirt, stockings, leather coat, and her boots. Twilight looked at all the people. They tried not to be sad. Twilight tried not to be sad too. The worlds were separate. She was loved on both worlds.

"We'll do better. I swear it," Applejack said, wiping at her eyes.

"Nobody bad will ever hurt our Sunset," Fluttershy said. She wiped her eyes too. Twilight was such a nice friend, and she'll share that with Sunset and be her friend. "I'll try harder to not keep anything. If anybody says anything bad about her, or picks on her, I'll tell somebody or try to be brave and stop it. I'll be a better friend, I promise."

"We'll make you proud. I swear it. Boy, are allergies high or something today?" Rainbow Dash wiped her eyes to be crying. Twilight the pony really touched their lives and it wasn't fair to not see her for 2 whole years. That really sucked in her opinion.

"You were fun to have," Pinkie again gave Twilight a big hug.

"I'm glad Pinky just has one hoof to hug," Twilight said of the big hug.

"Wear these on your world and remember us," Rarity said tearfully as she put on a diamond necklace on Twilight. Soon, Twilight was hugging her. The girls joined in. Applejack pulled in Sunset. The girls all hugged each other by Sunset.

"I got it," Elizabeth smiled of all the girls hugging.

"Hooray!" Jessie actually cheered and blushed humbly. Ursula patted her on the back and beamed.

"Remember, this is farewell, and not goodbye," Deirdre said to the hugging girls.

"I do want to get back. There's no telling what Trixie will be doing with her magic," Q said.

"I think I know what to send you away with," Ursula grinned as she turned on her CD. A unique beat played out from the CD as the girls gushed to see Ursula do the pony dance as she had her mic. Pon 3 flashed the peace sign of such a good song for 7 special girls:

Equestria Girls

Ursula

Ooh-ooh, yeah!

Hey, hey, we may seem different as night and day

But Equestria Girls see things a different way

Just look a little deeper and you will see

You know I'm just like you and you're just like me

We're Equestria Girls and we're here to shout

That the magic of friendship is what it's all about

We're Equestria Girls standing side by side

Finding the magic of friendship deep inside Equestria Girls!

Yeah!

Ursula went right over to Twilight that gushed. Ursula sang notes for every girl that all gushed:

Twilight Sparkle's a princess who shines

Fluttershy's so sweet and kind

Applejack has a country flair

Rarity knows just what to wear

Everyone wants Rainbow Dash on their side

No one's more fun than Pinkie Pie

Sunset Shimmer is full of glimmer and hope

Generous, honesty Laughter, kindness, loyalty

Free to be what we will be Living life in harmony

We're Equestria Girls and we're here to shout

That the magic of friendship is what it's all about

We're Equestria Girls and we're here to say

We're gonna see things a different way

Equestria Girls!

Friends forever!

Elizabeth gave the chip to Twilight and the picture of all the girls giving Sunset their love. It showed her, Deirdre, Jessie, and Ursula that anybody can use a friend, or 6. Joey, Jessica, Daisy, and Regina stood in the background with Cassie, Bryce, Venus, and Kochi that spelled out 'Pony' on their shirts that had a picture of Twilight and Sunset the ponies. They all waved goodbye to Twilight and hoped she would return. She was such a nice fun friendly girl. Fluttershy gave Twilight the Dinovites for Spike and told Twilight it was a 90-day supply. Sunset couldn't have made a better friend that added up to 6 that not even a Laura Ingalls or a Kevin Arnold could narrate about, ha, ha, ha, ha. The laughter heard in the sky was from me, the creator.

"That's our Darren," Elizabeth smiled of the mysterious one on their world.

"We have one too, but she never says anything or laughs. She's probably our unknown creator named Lauren Faust for some reason," Twilight said.

"WE never question who the gods are as long as we protect their world," Q said.

"Yeah, right, the Q thinking they're God when they think they can judge humanity," Deirdre said with her arms folded at Q/Discord.

"Got to love our creator to put me in a world naked and having my mind probed by a weirdo named Q," Jessie said. "And that was next to putting me in a jail for ponies to leer at."

"Aw, you had fun and you know it," Ursula grinned.

"Yeah, Jessie, you know you had fun in the pony land," Deirdre grinned at her BFF. Jessie's dour look turned into a smile as despite the awkwardness in that area, she did cherish Princess Celestia and Sunset was learning now to make friends.

"You know you did,' Pinkie beamed, holding a cupcake. Jessie took the cupcake and laughed as she hugged Ursula and Pinkie and ate the nice cupcake.

"Transporter room, 2 to beam home," Deirdre said to Twilight. 'Engage and safe journey, pony pal."

"You are definitely Jean Luc," Q teased.

"Warn us if you come back," Elizabeth told him. "And yes, I'm probably Number 1."

Twilight gave a happy wave. Q waved to the people and guided Twilight back through the portal. Twilight was a pony again as her pony friends all ran over and greeted her and hugged her after coming out of the mirror in Celestia's room. Discord was back to being a dragon as he went off to go home, pleased that both worlds will be safe and he felt secured about it. Celestia came over and smiled proudly to take the picture of Sunset and her pals and will hang it in her room by the mirror. Those human girls were exactly like her ponies and Sunset couldn't have a finer group of friends. Someday, Celestia will see the human world with hers. Spike got his Dinovites and magic was used to give him a big supply! Now his life was complete to have Dinovites and not have to wait 2 whole years.

Then Twilight played out the song as the her pony fans happily danced to:

We're Equestria Girls and we're here to shout

That the magic of friendship is what it's all about

We're Equestria Girls and we're here to say

We're gonna see things a different way

Equestria Girls!

By the way, did I not mention that picture of those humans made the front page of Equestria Daily along with the 'pony party of the year for Sunset, best HUMAN friend forever?'

These Happy Days are yours and mine.  
These Happy Days are yours and mine, Happy Days.

The End was we show off the picture of Sunset loved by everybody! Thank you for reading this epic tale of FRIENDSHIP for we're pals, buddies, and friends, to the end, to the end, to the end!


End file.
